


没有动机

by hindesighter (sbscyy)



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbscyy/pseuds/hindesighter
Summary: 一个片段。PWP。





	没有动机

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆父子车，但重点并不在这一行为本身。

他看起来的样子比他的实际年龄要年轻，年轻很多。  
虽然笑起来的时候眼角已经有了细细的皱纹，但他那双漆黑的眼睛依然清澈明亮。他看着他，喊他的名字，带着一丝笑意：“刘启。”  
他想应他，但张开了嘴，却发不出声。  
“儿子啊。”他又喊了一声，带了点很柔软的，叹息的意思。  
他还是说不出话来，只能伸出手，握住了他的肩膀。他的肩不能算特别宽厚，他的手掌贴着他的肩胛骨，掌心下的那片肌肉有些紧张地抽动了一下，甚至有往后退缩的意思，于是他展开手臂，紧紧地抱住了他。  
他早就过了能赖在父亲怀里的年纪了，但岁月赋予的身高却能反过来让他轻易把父亲困在怀里。紧贴在他胸口的男人大概早已忘记了父子间亲密的接触该是什么样子，浑身的骨骼和肌肉都绷紧了起来，刘启毫不怀疑他下一秒就能轻易地挣脱开自己的禁锢，顺势再给自己来上一拳。  
但他心怀忐忑地等待着的抗拒并没有出现，怀里那具身体在绷紧了片刻之后逐渐放松下来，然后回抱了他。  
他和他的父亲，第一次，以两个成年人的姿态互相拥抱。  
他垂下头，像小时候一样把脑袋埋在他的颈窝，怀抱里的身体是有实感的，他仿佛在确认一般收紧了手臂，男人放松下来的身体与他倚靠在一起，耳边有均匀的呼吸声，无论是对方交付的重量还是隔着衣服传来的温度都令人安心地真实。  
他不知道这个姿势维持了多久，可能有几个小时，也可能只有几秒钟。但在他觉得该结束这个拥抱之前，对方的手臂就滑落了下去，甚至还有些慌乱地想推开他。他疑惑了一下，才意识到原因。  
他硬了。  
他生机勃勃的欲望困在两人的身体之间，抵着他父亲的小腹。  
他的父亲和他拉开了一点距离，有点尴尬地别开脸，咳嗽了一声：“咳，年轻人嘛，也很正常。”  
他知道他父亲在替他辩解，在化解他的尴尬，在踩好了台阶让他能顺顺利利下来。  
但他偏不。  
他反而重新抱紧了他的肩，一个用力把两人都放倒在地，然后卡着对方的下巴，把那张脸转过来直冲着自己。  
他很深地看进对方的眼睛里，鼻子对着鼻子，嘴对着嘴。  
“对，这很正常。”他说，呼出气的打在那两瓣有点苍白的嘴唇上。他垂下眼，看着那对嘴唇抿了起来，抿成了一道细细的线，小小地抽了一口气。  
然后他就咬了上去。  
他才没有接吻的耐性，只想把自己想要的东西一口拆吃入腹。他发着狠一样地啃唇齿间柔软的皮肉，直到嘴里满是血腥味，甚至分不清咬破的到底是谁的嘴唇谁的舌头。他可以感受到被他压着的人在反抗，试图推开他，但对方没有成功，他也并不在乎。  
直到他扯开对方的领口，从下巴一路啃到喉结上时，他才觉出点反抗的作用来。他父亲一只手从他身下挣脱开，一把攥住了他的前襟。  
“刘启！！！”对方提高了声量喊了他的名字，带着恼怒和警告的意味。  
但那也实在算不上是有效的威胁，他这个做父亲的在面对儿子时总有点底气不足的样子，压低了的嗓子比起生气倒更像是带着点忧愁和无奈。  
“诶。”刘启应了一声，抬起头从下往上地看他，薄薄的眼睑遮了他小半颗乌黑的眼珠，那眼神看起来有点凶狠，又有点可怜，月色下甚至有些水盈盈的光。  
他们僵持在那里，谁都没动。

刘启的倔脾气不知道是像谁。  
反正不是像他爸。

刘中校服软了，他松开了手，闭上了眼睛。  
刘启舔了舔沾满血的嘴唇，低下头从锁骨一路滑到胸口，血块化在他的舌尖上，混着唾液，留下一道湿漉漉的血痕。  
他的父亲有一副精干的身体，浅褐色的皮肤下包裹着线条修长的肌肉。他一手摸着对方的胸口一侧，嘴唇则覆盖上了另一侧。他用牙齿捻着那粒细小的突起，时不时用粗糙的舌苔刮过，让它逐渐挺立起来，甚至恶质地张嘴咬住一块皮肉，用力吸吮了一口，留下一圈牙印。  
他收回原本压制着他的另一只手，从腰侧一点点摸下去，温热的皮肤在轻抚过的指尖下打了个激灵，另一只有些冰冷的手像是条件反射般按住了他。  
但那只手其实并没有什么力道，他毫无障碍地把手探了进去，握住了那团火热的肉块。那只冰冷的手突然握住了他的手腕，但并没有试图拉开，只是紧紧地握着，比起阻止刘启，更像是试图克制自己。  
他也已经硬了。意识到这一点的刘启微妙地有些得意地弯起了嘴角，环住对方的勃起，轻轻地撸动起来。  
手里握着自己父亲的阴茎是一种很奇妙的感受。一部分的刘启意识到自己的生命有一半来源于身下的这个男人，另一部分的他则感受着前所未有的满足感，似乎可以就此取回属于自己的掌控权。  
他拉开裤子上的拉链，被压迫已久的欲望几乎是迫不及待地探出头来。他抬起腰，用滚烫的前端轻轻地碰了碰那只拉着他手腕的手。那只手像是被烫到般猛地收了回去，刘启也并不在意，小幅地摆着腰，贴着对方的侧腹轻蹭了起来。  
他一手套弄着对方的勃起，一边又俯身上去，啃他的耳朵。  
“刘培强。”湿漉漉的声音跟着舌头一起钻进了耳孔。  
“爸—”他又喊了一声，带着点点撒娇和请求的意思。  
底下的身体很明显地颤抖了一下，然后那只有点冷的手像是放弃般地握上了他的欲望。  
他几乎是立刻就得寸进尺地动起了腰，手上的动作也快了几分。他父亲自然不会像他这样积极主动，所以很快就在他的揉捏下丢盔卸甲。  
刘启沾了一手粘腻的液体，安抚一样地亲了几下对方的下巴，然后趁他父亲高潮之后有些松散的机会，一手把他翻了过去。  
等刘中校意识到他想做什么的时候，已经有点太迟了。刘启在背后扣住了他的手腕，褪到一半的裤子也被他的膝盖压住，整个人都动弹不得。两根粘腻的手指抚上他的股间，从软下来的阴茎后面一路摸上去，在褶皱处徘徊了一会儿，然后强硬地摁了进去。  
如果说刚才的行为还能有回旋的余地，那接下来的动作显然已经跨过了那根线。身为父亲的那位用肩膀和额头支起上半身，回头吼他：“刘启，够了！”  
他没有吭声，只是粗暴地把手上的白色浊液抹在他的穴口，就俯身压了上去，用自己的欲望取代了手指。  
没有好好扩张的肉穴太紧，对方闷哼一声把头埋了下去，他也被卡在半当中，不太好受。  
“还不够。”  
他轻声地在对方的耳边反反复复呢喃，语调温柔绵长，一寸寸破开推入的动作却很强硬。  
他卡着对方的手腕按到地上，一直推进到自己完全没入对方的身体，胸口紧紧地贴着他的脊背，疼痛让两层皮肤间渗出薄薄的汗，他几乎能透过对方的脊椎感受到自己的心跳。  
“还没。”  
他慢慢地抽送起来，身下的人发出一阵难耐的呻吟，像是疼痛，也像是沉重的罪恶感，但他并不在乎，在几次缓慢又彻底的进出之后，被阴茎带出的肠液变成了润滑，终于能让他肆意地侵犯身下这个男人。  
除此之外，他再无法从他那里得到任何回应。那个男人把头埋得很低，只在他撞得狠了的时候才漏出几声粗重的喘息。  
但他按在地上的那双手不知何时和他的手指交叠起来，收拢的手指漫无目的地抓挠着下面的泥土和草地，碾碎的草叶泛起一股青涩的气味。  
就像小的时候和他父亲并肩躺在草地上看星星的时候，闻到的那种青草的气息。  
但是这不一样。  
已经不一样了。  
他早就不是那个父亲说什么就是什么的小毛孩了。  
现在，他才是那个做决定的人。  
“你听懂了吗，刘培强？”  
他恶狠狠地咬着他的肩膀和颈侧，质问他。  
“我的事，你的事，都由我来决定。”  
“我才是那个说了算的人。”  
“我说你不能死，你就不能死。”  
“我说你要活着回来陪我，你就得活着回来陪我。”  
他一边问，一边发着狠地顶进去，直到对方的手臂撑不住分量软倒下去，他才射了出来，但他的手臂反而更用力地环住对方，紧紧地把他的身体压在自己胸口。  
“你听到没有？”  
他把头埋在被他啃得伤痕累累的肩膀里，低低地呜咽着问他，像一头幼崽。

 

他没有再说话，只是很轻、很长地叹了口气，伸手摸了摸他的头。

 

他看起来的样子比他的年龄要年轻，年轻很多。  
那是当然的，因为他们分别时，他才35岁。  
他渐渐寻回了记忆里的父亲，那依然年轻的模样。  
再也不会变老的模样。  
刘启睁开眼，坐起身来。  
地下城里人造的风吹过他湿冷的额头，像一只冰冷的手。


End file.
